Huntik: A New Adventure
by Golden Sky the Alicorn
Summary: Lok now has his own team to lead, since Dante joined the Huntik Council. As he and Dante uncover more leads about the missing Eathon, old enemies rise, stronger than before. Can they fight a combination of the world's most evil Seekers?
1. Chapter 1: Cat's Entrance

Hi! This is the author, Cat, speaking~ So, basically this story takes place after season two! In this story, you'll find danger, excitement, some romance (DxZ and LxS), and new characters! If you haven't watched season two, I'd advise watching it before reading! Otherwise... Have fun and I hope you like it!

**Chapter One : Cat's Entrance**

"Any leads yet, Dante?" A young boy with blonde, who looked to be about 15, was speaking to a man with reddish-brown hair. "Not yet, Lok. It will be difficult to find anything yet, since the Organization is back with a new leader." Dante replied. Lok sighed, and flopped back onto the couch. A girl who looked the same age as Lok came over. Her orangish blonde hair was flowing nicely near her shoulders. Two boys were watching them from the hallway. "Lok, I know you want to find your father, but we won't be able to find him so fast. Please be patient." she said to him. He sighed again, then replied, "I guess you're right, Sophie. I'll just take a walk outside with Cherit, then. To get some air." Before he left, Sophie looked at the entrance to the hallway, then shouted, "Harrison! Den! Stop eavesdropping on our conversations! Go play outside!" They ran off mumbling. He got up and picked up his bag, before opening the door and letting Cherit, the gargoyle Titan out. As he walked outside, Cherit asked him, "Are you feeling alright, Lok? You seem a little upset." Lok replied, "It's just that everytime I think we're one step closer to finding my dad, we end up back where we started..." Cherit thought for a second, then replied, "I'm sure that your father is still somewhere in Huntik. We will find him." As they were walking back, Cherit stopped. "What's wrong, Cherit?" Lok asked him. "I think there's a strong seeker and Titan being attacked by some Suits around the corner!" Cherit answered. Cherit looked on the corner, and saw a young girl, who looked around 10, walking with what looked like a white cat with two long ponytail like strands of fur coming from the sides of its head. It had a tabby fur pattern, and was following the girl as a dog who loves his master would. The girl had short goldish blonde hair that had tufts of hair sticking up from the top of her head. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a orange vest on top of that. The t-shirt had a picture of a grey tabby cat on it. She also wore light pink shorts. She was also being attacked by Suits, so Lok sent Cherit after the Suits. "Double-Spell! Augerfrost!" Lok used powers on the Suits, and they fell back. He motioned for the girl to get behind him, and she followed suit. Cherit banished the two Titans the Suits had summoned, and chased them away before returning to Lok's side. The girl seemed friendly, so Lok decided to say 'hello'. She smiled at him then said, "Hi! My name is Nekona Felinius, but you can call me 'Cat'. What's your name?" He replied, "I'm Lok Lambert." Then, pointing to Cherit, he said, "And this is my.. er.. rare bird-gargoyle hybrid, Cherit!" Cherit waved at Cat. Cat giggled at that, then showed them her pet cat. "This is my cat, Catulus. It's Latin for 'kitten'." Lok smiled, and pet her cat. Cherit whispered to Lok, "We should get back. We might have to invite this child to the house to protect her from any Organization members. Remember, I'm not the only Titan who can sense strong seekers." Lok nodded, then told Cat that she should come to his house. Since he lived with the others, he told her that it was alright to bring you over. She asked if her could come as well and he nodded. She happily followed him to the house. When they arrived, everyone inside looked at Lok questionably when Cat ran inside, chasing after her cat. "Why did that girl just run in here with a cat?" Zhalia asked Lok. "Well... Cherit can explain this more than I can, I guess." Lok replied with a nervous smile. Cherit nodded and said, "That girl... I think that she is a seeker who has yet to learn her abilities. Her cat appears to be her Titan." Everyone excluding Lok stared at Cherit. Dante looked at Cat's cat, then said, "Cherit, I think you're right. It should be better if she stays here for the time being. Sophie. Could you help her get settled? Let her use one of the guest rooms, the one closest to my room. We need to make sure the Organization doesn't get a hold of her. Young seekers of her age have unusually strong powers and such powers can be used against us by the Organization." Sophie nodded, got up, and called Cat over. "Would you like to spend the night in this house, just for tonight?" Cat nodded, then said, "Catulus can stay too, right?" Sophie guessed that she meant the cat and nodded. Cat smiled and ran off upstairs, with Sophie in hot pursuit. Catulus followed suit, catching up to Cat easily. "Little girl! Please come back and let me show you your room!" Sophie called out, but Cat pouted and said, "Don't call me little!" This angered Cat and she started stomping, accidentally unleashing powers of her own. The building started shaking, and everyone stared at Lok. "Lok! Do something! You're the one who brought her here!" Zhalia yelled at him. He hesitated for a few seconds, then slowly climbed up the stairs before shouting, "Cat! Calm down. She's sorry that she called you something bad. Right, Sophie?" Sophie nodded, saying, "I'm sorry!" Cat calmed down, and the tremors died down. Lok looked at Dante, and Dante, almost as if he knew what Lok was going to say, told him, "Her powers were almost out of control. Because she's young and doesn't know much about how to control her powers yet, her powers will easily be affected by her emotions." Sophie quickly led Cat to her room, and came back to the main room to talk about exactly what they were going to do with Cat. "We should probably first ask her where she got her cat. Then, depending on her answer, we either tell her or we don't." Dante told everyone. They all nodded, then worked on decoding Lok's father's messages. Eventually, Cat came back outside, and Dante gave everyone the signal to start the plan. "Hi there, Cat! I have a question to ask you." Lok says to Cat, and she said, "Fire away!" "I was wondering, where did you get your cat?" Cat thought for a bit, then replied, "Actually, I found Catulus! She appeared out of nowhere when I was shopping for a necklace. I'm wearing the necklace right now." The necklace was a circular shape, had a small gem encrusted into it and there was a crescent moon shape embedded into it. Two long pony-tail like strands of what looked like hair also came from it. It looked like an amulet for Catulus, meaning that Cat had invoked Catulus. Lok looked at Dante, and Dante told Lok to go ahead and tell Cat about Titans and seekers. In the end, Cat told them that she wanted to be apart of everything as well as the foundation. "Welcome to the foundation, then!" Dante replied. Cat seemed really happy, and jumped up and down. As a result, a bracelet she was wearing glinted because the light's glare. Sophie noticed it, and asked where Cat got it. "I think I got this from a guy.. His name was... Something.. Casterwill... I think." Cat answered. Sophie gasped, and then asked if she could see it. Cat nodded, and took it off, and when she did, Cat looked 4 years older! Everyone looked at her with a surprised expression, and she blinked at them, questionably. "Is something wrong?" she asked them. Zhalia handed her a mirror, and Cat gasped. "I look 14! That's so cool!" Sophie thought for a little bit, then realized what could have caused this transformation. "Cat? I think that you don't just look 14, you are 14! This bracelet was causing you to transform into a 10-year old!" Sophie shouted. Cat blinked at her, this time in amazement. "Really? Does that mean.. I was a 16-year old the entire time?!" Cat shouted, at the sudden realization. Sophie nodded. Everyone was silent for a second. "I think this bracelet will come in handy! When we need to distract someone, we could put it on, and the Organization wouldn't even know who we were!" Lok pointed out. Everyone decided that the bracelet would be shared amongst them, and so it was given to Dante to hold onto. Dante told Cat that she would be trained by Lok and Sophie. He decided to let them handle it. Sophie and Lok guided her to the library room, where Cat studied up on powers as well as titans. After two hours of long hard work, Cat was able to use 'Everfight', 'HonorGuard', and 'BoltFlare'. When it was time for bed, Cat realized something and said, "Wait, how come I didn't have to learn how to invoke a titan?" Lok told her that didn't need to, since she had Catulus invoked as a pet for the entire time! "Oh... That makes perfect sense! But, that means that Catulus is a Titan, right?" she asked him. He nodded in answer, and she went off to bed with a mind heavy with all of the new things she learned. Drifting off to sleep, she decided to let Catulus sleep next to her for the night. Slowly, she drifted out of consciousness and embraced the darkness of sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Cat awoke, to find that Catulus had been waiting. Catulus jumped into her arms, and started purring. Walking into the kitchen, she said, "Good morning," to Dante who was already awake. "Where's everyone else?" she yawned, getting some cereal out of the cabinets. Sophie had been kind enough to put posters up with the names of the items inside the cabinets everywhere, so Cat could easily find it. "They're out to research a little more on that bracelet of yours." Dante seemed to be reading about a new mission on the holotome. "Mission: New Information. Infiltrate the Organization HQ in Prague, and find out about who the new leader is and what their goal is." the holotome told them the mission, and Dante accepted the mission card. "Let's meet up with the others at the foundation library. I'm sure they've finished studying." Dante said to Cat. She nodded, and grabbed her bag. It had a notebook with some new powers she came up with, as well as a few books on other powers. Catulus decided to hide in her bag as well. "Oh, Cat! Before we go, I need to scan Catulus's amulet." Dante told Cat. She handed him her amulet, and Dante opened up the Holotome. "Holotome! Scan this amulet!"  
_**"Catulus: Attack: 3 Defense: 5 Yama-Titan Size: Small Special Abilities: Wind Slash, Flight, and Claws.**_"  
They soon arrived at the foundation library, and Sophie gave them good news. "The bracelet really was a Casterwill artifact! It also reacts to body heat, so it will fit anyone. Santiago and Leblanche also said that they could create copies of it, so we'll all be able to have one." she told them. Dante replied, "Perfect! Exactly what we'll need for our new mission." Lok cheered when Dante said the word, "Mission". "Finally! A new mission! I was starting to get bored of studying!" Lok said. "Sophie, when can Santiago and Leblanche finish making the bracelets?" Dante asked her. Sophie replied, "They said that they'd be able to get them to us by the time you get to the airport for our mission." Dante smiled at this, then told them all to get ready. "Oh yeah! Dante, can you skip out on Council meetings to go on this mission with us?" Lok asked him. Dante nodded in reply. As they got ready, Cat decided to keep a detailed journal on all of their adventures. Starting with this mission, and I also decided to let the others write in it as well..

Journal Entry: 1 Cat Narration.

Whoo! We had finally gotten to the airport with everything we needed. We just needed to wait for Leblanche to come with the bracelets. As we were waiting, Zhalia's Gareon Titan did a little snooping around with his invisibility ability, and found out about a couple of Suits hiding by the plane they were about to take off on. "Looks like we'll be needing the bracelets, sooner than we expected." Dante said. Leblanche arrived shortly, with the bracelets, saying, "I managed to finish them with some special adjustments. I placed a small gem on each of the bracelets, so you don't confuse who's bracelet is who's. This blue one is yours, Mr. Vale. This green is yours, Young Lok. As for Madame Zhalia, I had a special gem, of which changes to your emotions. A rather, 'mood bracelet' as the youngsters would call it. Now, Madame Cat, I also prepared a special red stone, in the shape of a cat, specifically for you. Now, Misters Den and Harrison. I placed a Yin symbol on Den's and a Yang symbol on Harrison's. Last but not least, Madame Sophie. You receive a pink diamond gem encrusted in your bracelet." He distributed the bracelets to their rightful owners, before bowing and leaving to return to the Casterwill Manor. "Time to test them out!" Lok said. He put his on, and the rest of us followed suit. When we put them on, we could hardly recognize each other! Since Zhalia and Dante were older than Lok, Sophie, and myself, they were at the age of about 18 and 19, just perfect for chaperones. "Let's start moving. If we're lucky, we've changed so much, that the Suits won't recognize us." Dante told us. We nodded and followed him as he and Zhalia walked onto the plane. We carefully looked at the Suits and I was able to get a clear look. One of the Suits was on the phone, and with my almost superhuman hearing, I was well able to get a good earful of what he was saying. "But, Allocco sir! Dante Vale and his team have not yet reached the plane! Are you sure that this is the right plane?!" I wanted to hear more, but they were getting too far away as I walked up the steps, and they started to walk over to a different plane. Triumphant, I told Dante and he smiled. "We can take these off, now." he told us, and we all transformed back to our original ages. "Let's order some food on the plane~ I'm starved!" I said, Lok agreed, and Dante told us to be careful not to order too much food, or the Organization might catch a glimpse of us. We decided to order one big meal, and share it, to not arouse too much attention. As we ate, I couldn't help but notice that Sophie was glancing over. I looked at her, and she whipped her head the other direction quickly, as if she feared that I'd notice her. I shrugged it off and soon finished eating my half of the meal, and Lok finished a little later than I did. "That sure hit the spot!" he shouted, with a smile. He seemed happy that he finally got some good food. As we neared our destination, everyone except Dante decided to take a nap. As I was having a lovely dream of playing with hundreds of cats, Dante woke me up and shouted for everyone to run out of the plane. Clueless and groggy, I started running out of the plane. It seemed that we had landed in Prague and was ambushed by a bunch of Suits.  
"BoltFlare!"  
"Augerfrost!"  
"RayPulse!"  
One by one, the Suits started firing away at us. I decided to get Catulus to attack, and Lok sent out his signature Titan, Kipperin. He and Kipperin shared a strong bond and could use telepathy to speak to each other. This was called a 'power bond'. A 'power bonded' Titan can be controlled by its Seeker as if the Seeker and Titan were one. "Powerbonded Kipperin : Wing Slash!" he commanded, and with Kipperin on him like a suit that enabled him to fly. The wings knocked some Suits over.  
"Redcap!"  
"Mindrone!"  
"Strix!"  
The Suits started to send out their Titans, and ganged up on Catulus. I tried hitting a couple of them with BoltFlare, but they didn't seem to notice me. Sophie and Lok came running over and Sophie sent out a Titan of her own.  
"Slash away our enemies, Sabriel!"  
Sabriel was power bonded as well and Lok also cast a spell called, "Blade Call" and a blue sword appeared in his hands. A few of the Suits seemed a little scared of it, as if they knew what it was. "Hey, Lok! What's that sword?" I asked him while fighting off a Suit. "It's called the 'Will Blade' and it's an ancient Casterwill artifact, like your bracelet! I can shoot some awesome flames from this sword and take out Suits faster than you can say 'idiot Suits'!" he replied, unleashing some blue flames from the sword. Whenever he swung it, flames would fly at the Suits. They started backing off, but then, we heard someone shout, "Breaker! Let's go!" Lok and Sophie gasped when they saw who it was. "Grier?! I thought you were taking care of your people on your island!" Lok shouted, sounding extremely surprised. Den and Harrison were trying to fight off Breaker, but being a power bonded Titan, it easily pinned them to the floor. A bulky man's figure appeared in the shadows of the plane wreck, and Lok seemed to know who it was. "Who is this Grier person?" I asked Sophie. We had decided to hide out in an abandoned building nearby, in case more of the enemy appeared. "Well, Grier was once an Organization member, but turned against them and decided to rule as king over an island he once lived at. He is worshipped there, and being a person who believes in order, he ruled the island and the people were at peace with him as leader. Grier vowed never to return to the Organization, so we have no idea why he's here!" Sophie told me, and I peeked out a hole to see if I could find this 'Grier' person. I saw a tall and muscular man with short blonde hair, so I suspected him to be Grier. But, when I looked closer, I saw that there was some odd choker on his neck with a jade-like gem encrusted in it. I wondered if this once mighty man was being controlled by the Organization somehow, and suddenly the choker made sense! "Guys! I think I know why Grier is with the Organization again!" I shouted, a little too loudly. Breaker was on us at once, and we had to escape and find Dante and Zhalia. They were fighting some Suits and another man with dark brown hair. "Come out and play, Caliban!" Dante summoned his power bonded Titan, Caliban, while Zhalia summoned King Basilisk. She ordered King Basilisk to be careful when using his stone gaze, and she seemed to be afraid something might happen if her Titan did use it. "Power Bonded Caliban: Use your martial arts!" Dante commanded his Titan. Caliban nodded and charged into the array of enemy Titans. He knocked out two Redcaps and one Mindrone without even breaking a sweat! Then, came the enemy's Divine Mirror Kagami Titan. Dante told Caliban to back off, and Caliban nodded. He jumped over to Dante, and stuck close, like a dog guarding a bone. Zhalia told King Basilisk to return to his amulet, and much to my surprise, she started to back away slowly from the mirror. "Very smart! You must know what Divine Mirror Kagami's ability is!" the strange man spoke. I slowly walked over to Dante with Catulus while Sophie and Lok moved over to Zhalia. "Um, Dante? What exactly is that Titan's ability?" I asked him. He answered me, but without lifting his eyes from the Titan, "Divine Mirror Kagami can reflect a Titan's or Seeker's ability/power back to them." I thought for a bit, then said, "So... It can also reflect King Basilisk's 'Stone Gaze'?" He nodded, and now I was nervous. I noticed that Lok was inching away from the group, and clutching his sword tightly. I decided not to bother him, in case it would endanger any plan he might have. He looked at me and mouthed, "Distract him so I can get the mirror!" I nodded, understanding, hid my face with my hood, then said, "So, mister! You say that your Titan can reflect ANYTHING?" The man nodded and said, "My name's Allocco, by the way! And Divine Mirror Kagami can definitely reflect anything." I picked up a rock and said, "Will it reflect a rock?" Allocco laughed and said, "Of course it can!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Lok was slowly getting closer, so I decided to chuck the rock at the Titan. It caught it and threw it back, so I dodged it and threw another one. After the third rock, Allocco seemed to be annoyed and yelled, "Enough with the rocks! Divine Mirror Kagami, attack them!" It was already too late though. I had stalled them just long enough to Lok to be close enough that his sword would shatter the mirror, and Divine Mirror Kagami cried out in pain. I sent Catulus to attack it, and Allocco started to run over to me. He looked mad, and I guessed it was because of my whole act of stalling him. I started to run away from him, and Dante jumped at him with 'HyperStride' and started fighting him. "Going after girls? You must be one of those cowardly types." Dante teased Allocco, and Allocco scowled at that remark. "PoisonFang!" Allocco used an acidic power, that nearly burned a hole through Dante! Dante ducked just in time, but was too slow to evade an Augerfrost from one of the Suits. Using BoltFlare, I got rid of two of them, but there were still 2 more left. Zhalia unleashed her power bonded Titan, Gareon, and sent him to attack the remaining Suits. All that was left now was to defeat the mirror Titan and Allocco. I tried using BoltFlare on the Titan, but it dodged and came at me. I used 'HonorGuard' to defend myself, and Sophie's Sabriel attacked Divine Mirror Kagami. It was sent back to its amulet, and Allocco backed off, doubling over in pain. Just when we thought it was all over, Breaker came running into the fight with Grier following close behind. We were all tired from the fight with the mirror, that we weren't fully prepared to fight Breaker. Dante unleashed Metagolem, after healing himself with 'EverFight'. "Metagolem!" Metagolem charged at Breaker and they seemed evenly matched, until Grier used Dragonfist on Metagolem's leg, making the huge Titan hunker down. Breaker used this advantage to throw Metagolem onto the ground, which nearly resulted in the ground splitting apart. As they came closer, Dante asked Grier why he was doing this, but he didn't respond, and kept coming. We were cornered into a cliff, and all seemed lost, when a slim figure jumped out of the bushes nearby. A small girl, who looked about my age, jumped onto Grier and started trying to take his choker off. She seemed to know what she was doing, and pushed her oddly colored hair out of her face. Her hair was dark brown from the roots and orange to the ends. Grier grabbed the girl and threw her off him, and she landed near Zhalia. That's when I noticed that Zhalia looked like she knew the girl. The girl looked surprised to see her as well, and summoned two Titans. "Restore the balance, Yin and Yang!" the girl shouted as she summoned her Titans. Her Titans seemed to be a cat demon and a mouse angel. "Yin! Go for the Titan! Yang! Get the choker!" She began to tell them what to do, and Zhalia looked as though she wished to help. So, she sent her Titan, Kilthane. "Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" She summoned him, and he launched into action, helping Yin defeat Breaker. We decided to keep low until the fight was over. We were all much too tired to face an opponent, so we let Zhalia and the new girl fight Grier. As a team, they were able to beat down Breaker and managed to get the choker off. Grier seemed confused to be here and looked at us. "Dante Vale and his team? I honestly have no clue as to where I am. Want to fill me in? The last thing I remember is the Organization barging into my castle on Sutos, yelling something." he told us. He looked as though he was free from mind control, so we relaxed and got closer. I remembered our visitor, and looked around for her. She was gone, and so was Zhalia. I guessed that maybe they were talking or something, and tried looking for them. I saw them in the forest and began to approach, when I heard Zhalia talking about how and why the visitor was here. Deciding that interfereing would mean a loss of information on our visitor and Zhalia, so I eavesdropped on them from atop a tree, telling Catulus to be on the lookout for Gareon.  
"Momo. I thought you were still wandering the streets we used to live on!"  
Zhalia seemed extremely happy to see our visitor, 'Momo'.  
"So it really is you, Zhalia!"  
Momo hugged Zhalia and Zhalia hugged her back. They started talking more about what was going on, and I learned that Momo had joined the Organization at first, but ran off because of complications and was raised by the foundation. 'I guess Momo and Zhalia grew up together...' I thought to myself. Just then, I needed to leave, but I slipped and fell off the tree, right inbetween our reunited friends.  
"Um, hi there! It's suddenly raining cats, eh? I guess a storm's brewing!" I said, nervously laughing. Momo and Zhalia glared at me, and I tried running off, but they followed after. Catulus had finally caught up with me after jumping of the tree last, and wanted me to pick her up. I grabbed her quickly, and started to run over to Lok. Hiding by Lok, I shouted at Zhalia and Momo, "I didn't hear a thing! I was just climbing the tree because Catulus jumped up on it chasing a butterfly!" Catulus looked at me with an angry expression. Zhalia said, "Oh really? Then why are you running?"  
"Because you're chasing me!" I replied. Lok seemed confused and asked us what was going on. Everyone else were confused too. I told them what happened, and Dante told Zhalia to lay off. She nodded and stood by Dante and Momo. Man... Zhalia is so scary sometimes! Eventually, Grier told us everything he knew and Momo introduced herself to us, as well as gave us information about the Organization. We decided to get closer to the Organization HQ, as our mission wasn't over yet...  
- Cat.  
P.S. I decided to let everyone write in the journal, so the next person to write is Zhalia. I hope she forgives me for 'obtaining information secretly'!

It's Cat the author again~ So... please please PLEASE review! I would like to know if anyone likes this story... I'll also add in some new character requests. Only 3 new characters though! The first 3 people to fill out the form below gets their character added in if he/she fits into the story! PM me your form.

Form:

Name:

Age:

Description: 3-5 sentences

Personality: 4-5 words

History: 3-5 sentences

Team: Organization, Foundation, or Blood Spiral

Titans: let's start off with 1

Amulet:

Personality:

Powers Learned: Up to 8 powers please!


	2. Chapter 2: Journal Entry 2

Hey! I'm back! Cat here, with a new chapter update~ So in this chapter, we view everything from Zhalia's point of view. I just hope she doesn't write anything too 'hurtful' or there is sure to be a fight... So.. I hope you enjoy!

**Hi there. Zhalia Moon here. Cat told me about this journal thing, and despite her being young and inexperienced, this is a pretty good idea. We can easily tell each other of how we look and act. So anyways, we were able to get closer to the Organization. There were enough guards for three of us to take their clothes and pose as Suits. Dante decided to let Lok, myself, and Cat get inside the HQ. He told us that if we were in trouble, we should use this smoke orb thing he got from Mr. Guggenheim. We'd be able to run away and think of a plan. My 'ThoughtSpectre' illusion power would also help us, so we chose to go in. Dante told us to move carefully, and gather information as we go. He also told us that Den and Harrison would be waiting by the forest in front of the HQ, if we ever needed their help. Turns out that the guards were some of Allocco's main Suits, so we were high enough in rank to get some good information. As we were walking, one of the other Suits stopped us and grabbed Cat. I had realized that this was one of the Suits from earlier!**

**"Don't I know you three? Especially you, with the weird hair?" he said, and was referring to Cat. I remembered Dante said to make sure Cat was safe, so I launched into action.**

**"Well, we are Mr. Allocco's best Suits. Are you sure you want to mess with us?" I told him, with a very mocking tone.**

**The other Suit didn't look so tough to know that, so he backed off. Cat and Lok seemed relieved and thankful, so I smiled at them. We continued to walk on, and when we were alone in a room, I told Lok to take out his Holotome and Cat to watch for any Suits or Allocco. Lok took his Holotome out and asked it to display a map of the Organization HQ. When we got it, we started to download it and send a copy to Dante. In the middle our sending message, Cat alerted us that Allocco and another man was coming this way! "Hide!" I whispered. They nodded and quickly found a place to hide. I decided to hide under the bed, where no one would really look. As Allocco and the other man walked in, I scooted further to the back of the space. I needed to make sure they couldn't see me. When I got comfortable, I listened carefully to what they said.**

**"Itsukami. I am going to need your help. The Huntik foundation team, led by Dante Vale, must be eliminated. Although, I've heard them defending a Seeker who looks inexperienced, you know we have found one of them. Be sure to take them back to the boss, alive.**

**"But, what about the rest of the team, Mr. Allocco?"**

**"Get rid of them, except they have two new members to their team. I haven't been able to get a good look at either, but if you see any member of that team look for that Lok Lambert. The boss is also interested in the boy."  
Itsukami sounded as though he were satisfied, and went off to find our team. Allocco seemed to be close to finding out where we were, but I guess that Dante had gotten the map, and had infiltrated, because the alarms went off. Allocco dashed out, and we followed a little far from him. He must have seen us, because he shouted, "Hurry up and get to the main corridor! Dante's team is there!" We nodded and sprinted to the main corridor, and sure enough, we saw Dante, Sophie, Momo, and Cherit. I gave Dante the signal that indicated he act as though he were defeated by us. He nodded, and I knew he had understood what I meant. I told Cat and Lok to attack with powers, but be gentle. They nodded and launched off in attack. I used Poisonfang, and managed to hit Sophie. Cat used Boltflare and hit Momo, while Lok used a light Dragonfist and pinned Dante down. As for Cherit, I told him to hide in Lok's clothes. They faked losing consciousness, and we started to drag them off, when Allocco and Itsukami came in. "And where are you three going with the team?" Allocco asked me. I replied, "We managed to knock them out, and were on our way to get rid of them." When I looked at them, they looked surprised, and Itsukami said, "You defeated Dante Vale and his team?!" We looked at eachother, then nodded silently.  
"Dante Vale was missing five people, so it was an easy fight." Cat told them. I see that there is some hope in that girl..., I thought to myself. They looked as though they accepted her excuse and left us to 'dispose of them'. When I gave everyone the signal that the coast was clear, they stopped acting and praised us on our bluff. Dante took out a Holotome, and started walking.**

**"How did you get inside, Dante?" Cat asked him.**

**"I used the map Lok and Zhalia sent me from his Holotome. We were able to find a safe way in until we got to the main corridor. There, deciding we wanted to meet up with you three, we managed to set off the alarm, in hopes that you would be commanded to defeat us."**

**Dante replied. Sophie smiled and said,**

**"It also worked!"**

**We agreed, and Dante told us that we'd be moving to the leader's room. We just needed to eavesdrop, so that we could find out some more information. "Zhalia, have you found out who the leader is yet?" he asked me. Before I could speak, Lok butted in and said, "Oh, I heard from another Suit that the leader's name was Cynthia." Cat looked surprised and asked Lok to repeat it. He said 'Cynthia' again, and she seemed mortified. "Cat, are you okay? Why did you ask me to repeat the name?" Lok asked her, and she replied with a weak voice, "Cynthia.. Is the name of my twin sister who went missing last year! I thought she was dead!" All of us were shocked by this, and I suddenly understood how she must have felt. Having to fight against your own family... I knew how that felt. I'm sure Den and Harrison knew too. It is the worst thing possible, and you'd want to let your family win, or work with your family, whether they're good or not. "Cat... I'm sorry." I told her. She looked at me with sad eyes, but quietly said, "Thank you." Momo reminded us that we had to hurry, and Cat nodded. We soon arrived at the door of the room, and since there were guards there, Lok, Cat, and myself pretending to be carrying the unconscious Dante, Sophie, and Momo walked over to them. "You two can go take a break. After we deliver these three to the boss, we'll take on your shift." Lok told them. They looked extremely happy and thanked us, before running off to their rooms. Before coming into the room, I used a 'Thoughtspectre' power to create illusions of the 'unconscious' team, and sent them in with us. The real team listened closely by hanging on the ceiling with 'Spidertouch'.**

**"Ah... Allocco's minions! I heard you would be bringing Dante Vale and his team! I am very pleased."**

**A young girl about Cat's age was speaking. I was actually a little surprised that such a young girl was leader of the Organization, but decided it wasn't the time.**

**"Of course, boss! Dante Vale and the others won't be a problem."**

**The girl looked at us, then the illusions, and asked us to bring them over.**

**'Think she knows?' Cat whispered to me.**

**I nodded slightly, so that Cynthia wouldn't notice. We brought them over, and she started to 'stab' them with a dagger. One by one they disappeared, and she glared at us. I gave Cat and Lok the signal to act with me.**

**"Boss! We had no idea that they were illusions!" I shouted, surprised.**

**Lok and Cat nodded with extremely shocked expressions. Cynthia seemed to accept this, because she got off track and asked Cat if she knew her. Cat shook her head, and said, "This is the first either of us have been in your office, boss!" Cynthia looked doubtful, but sent us on our way, yelling something about finding that Dante Vale, as well as the members of his team who were unaccounted for. I started to ask her why, and she said something about a plan. We were out of the room, and decided to lead Dante, Sophie, and Momo to the room that we've been assigned. Since we were 'close', the boss had assigned us all to one room, with a divider and two bathrooms, since two of us were girls and the other, a boy.**

**"Wow. You guys have such a nice room compared to the other Suits!" Sophie told us. Momo nodded, as if she actually knew exactly how big the other rooms were. I decided to investigate into that later, and I looked at Dante.**

**"Well, it looks like you won't be able to get more information, unless one of us stays behind to 'become' a Suit." I told him. He sighed and replied,**

**"That's exactly what I was afraid of! We can't risk them finding out that we were spying on them through one of us."**

**We were trying to think of something, when Cat shouted,**

**"Meowrr! I think I know what we can do!"**

**We all looked at her and waited for her plan.  
"If I go in as a Suit, I don't think they'll recognize me! I'll have to use those disgusting Titans they give to Suits, but it'll be worth it, if we can learn more about Cynthia's plan!"  
All of us were completely surprised by her plan.**

**"But, it's dangerous! What if they catch you?" Lok looked extremely worried, and I noticed that Sophie was glancing over. Cat smiled at Lok and told him,**

**"It'll be okay! They don't even know who I am! They've got no fingerprints, face recognition, or even footprints! They won't be able to tell I was a part of your team, unless I'm forced to summon one of my Titans besides the ones they give me. Though, I could probably just say I found them, it might not work, but otherwise, I'll be fine!"**

**Lok still looked worried, but let Cat win this time. Sophie looked angry about something, so I tried to talk to her, but she was angrily pushing me away. So much for 'teamwork'. Anyway, Dante thought this was a good idea, so he decided to let Cat find her own way out first, so she could join the Organization. Afterwards, Lok and myself took off the Organization clothes and put on our own, to attract some attention.**

**"Let's let that Cynthia girl find us. We'll be able to give Cat enough time to be registered with the Organization, so that they don't suspect her to by a spy from our team."**

**We started running down the halls, spreading Stopglue everywhere, to catch some attention. When we felt we had enough attention and Suits following us, we split up and started to run off for the exits. The Suits were stupid enough to allow myself to get out, but the others were having trouble, so I sent King Basilisk to help them. I decided to let my Titan deal with helping, so I waited by the forest and met up with Den and Harrison.**

**"What's up, Zhalia?" Den asked me.**

**Harrison piped in, "Yeah, why'd you come back without the others?"**

**"Den, I want you to go help Dante and the others. They're still inside the room I just came out of, and they're going to need help. Harrison, you and I are going to check on Cat."  
They both nodded and started running to where they needed to go. I summoned Gareon to hide on my shoulders, in case of any surprises. Harrison had went first, so I started to look for him. I found him behind a bush by the entrance, and met up with him.**

**"Did you find her, yet?" I asked him. He shook his head and whispered,**

**"I think she's already inside and signed up for the Organization. That's a good thing, right?"**

**I nodded, and told Harrison to follow her back to their previous hiding spot. As we were leaving, Harrison stopped me and said,**

**"Wait! I think she's coming out!" I looked back, and sure enough, we saw her and her weird hairdo.  
"Cat! Over here!" I called out to her. She saw us and ran over.  
"What's up?"  
"Did you get through the audition?"  
"Yup! They didn't suspect a thing!"  
"That's great! Try to keep it that way. I brought you a special journal. Dante has the same one, and whatever he or you write, the other will see it. Just make sure no one sees you with it."  
I handed her a blue and gold colored notebook, that had a small latch closing it. On the latch was a blue gem. Cat took the journal and put in a waist bag.  
"Well, I'd better head back! Tell Dante that I'll have new information for him soon!"  
Cat first looked out of the bush to make sure no one saw her leave. Seeing that the coast was clear, she hurried back to the HQ.  
I just hope that girl doesn't mess this up...**

You weren't expecting that, were you? So, in the end, Cat ends up having to pose as a newbie Suit! Will they fall for it? Find out in the next chapter!

P.S.:

A character spot has been taken for this story. There are only two available now! Might wanna hurry and claim those spots! After all, it's first come, first serve!

- Cat the Author


	3. Chapter 3: Journal Entry 3

Cat the author here! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been busy with school. XD So much homework! I have to finish a short story on cultural identity, and make a collage that makes sense with the story. I also tend to write about 17 pages for a short story, so I'm probably going to be up all night. XD So.. before I bore you to death, this chapter is in Lok's point of view. I'm trying to make the story a little more comical, so don't hurt me if it's a bit corny. XD So... Enjoy this chapter!

**Journal Entry 3: Lok Narration**

Hey! It's Lok this time! Zhalia gave me the notebook, and said something about giving it to Sophie next. So, we were backed up in the HQ by a lot of Suits, and we were starting to get a bit tired, when Den came charging in with Kaioh the Tracker and Vigilante.  
"Den! Give us a hand over here!" I shouted, and he jumped over a few Suits before reaching us. He shot a few Boltflares at some Suits, and they started running off.  
"Not very brave, are they?" Momo commented. I laughed, and shot a double spell : Augerfrost at two Suits, making them fly into three Suits behind them.  
"Nice one, Lok!" Sophie had said, and I was a little embarrassed about it. I decided that now would be the time for some flight, and summoned Kipperin.  
"Blade Call!" I also needed my sword, the Will Blade.  
Flying high above a group of upgraded Suits, I shot some energy beams at them, and they started shooting at me. I was able to dodge them, but then, they started summoning Redcaps and Mindrones. Dante helped me with Touchram and Dragonfist, but we were going to need more firepower.  
'Power-bonded Kipperin : Wing Slash!'  
I told Kipperin to hit some Suits. Using my sword as a shield, I charged into an upgraded Suit and knocked him out. Unfortunately, that victory made me a little distracted, and I was hit by an Augerfrost from behind. Kipperin lost his focus and returned to his amulet, and since I was falling, I used Overslam to slam into a couple of Suits that were beneath me. They cushioned my fall, so I was completely fine, except for that last attack. The Augerfrost made me a little dizzy, so I started to use Everfight, but an upgraded Suit slammed into me, and I fell back, hitting the wall behind me. I managed to keep my consciousness, but I couldn't move.  
"Lok! Use the Will Blade!" Sophie was shouting at me, but my arms wouldn't move. When I looked up, I could see Dante trying to help me by taking out some Suits that were coming my way. Cherit came out from my clothes and gave me an energy boost, though it allowed me to keep going, but it weakened him. I decided to put him back in the folds of my clothes, and returned to the fight.  
"Lok! Are you feeling alright?"  
Dante was looking at me with worried eyes.  
"Well, thanks to Cherit's power boost, I feel alot better now, but I'm going to run out of energy soon! It's now or never!" I told him, and he nodded.  
"Guys! We need to focus our powers on Lok's sword! If we can put enough energy in it, he may be able to unleash a shock wave!" Dante told everyone. They nodded, and the Suits tried to shoot at them, but were foiled by Sophie's Icarus Titan.  
"Touchram!"  
The Will Blade absorbed all the powers, and I told everyone to jump when I use the shock wave. They nodded, and I plunged the sword into the ground, unleashing a large shock wave that sent all the enemy Titans retreating to their amulets, and throwing everyone except my friends off their feet. It took a lot out of me, so I decided that I'd rest a bit. Everyone else walked over and helped me to my feet.  
"Lok, that was amazing! Maybe you should try using Pendragon with that next time!"  
Sophie complimented me, and I blushed a bit, embarrassed at such praise.  
"Let's hurry back to Zhalia. We're definitely not ready to fight more enemies. We've got to leave before Allocco gets here."  
Dante was helping me walk off, and he slowed down for Sophie and Momo to catch up. Just when we thought it was all over, the exits were sealed off, and we heard someone shout,

**"Leaving so soon? The party's just started!"**

**We looked behind us, and saw that Allocco and another man, I think his name was Itsukami, and a bunch of upgraded Suits were surrounding us. I tried getting up, but I used up all my energy with the shockwave attack. Dante put me down and I decided to rest a bit. Before I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was the team protectively surrounding me, and Cat's Catulus Titan helping everyone fight Allocco. Closing my eyes, my mind wandered off to chase dreams and run from nightmares...**

When I awoke, I was back at our HQ, in my own room. I was well-rested enough to get up, so I decided to check on everyone else. Everyone seemed fine, and very glad to see that I was awake. I looked at everyone, a little confused.  
"Can someone fill me in here? I'm really confused. What happened back there?"  
I looked at Dante, hoping for an answer.  
"Well, we got help from Den and Harrison, who came after helping Zhalia outside."  
He seemed to be honestly telling the truth, but I wasn't sure of whether this was a dream or not. Deciding to test the situation, I asked Dante how Cat was doing.  
"Have you heard from Cat yet?"  
He looked at me as if he was a little confused. That's when I decided that this had to not be the real Dante. I decided to carefully move towards the door, but when I reached for the handle, the fake Dante shot an Augerfrost at my hand, causing me to back away from the door. "Ow! What was that for?" I snapped at him, and he seemed to be looking at the others. The others nodded at him, as if they were planning something. I got myself into a fighting position and readied myself for a battle. I looked for my amulets, but they weren't with me, so I figured that these fakes had to have them stashed somewhere, so that I couldn't use them. As I prepared myself, I quickly glanced around to see where they might have stashed them. That's when I remembered that one of Dante's clocks were hollow and my amulets could have been placed there. I found it and used Bubblelift to bring it towards me, I did this quickly with one hand, watching the fakes carefully. They seemed to understand what I was about to do, and they fired a few Augerfrosts and Boltflares at me. I dodged them, and was able to grab one of my amulets. I raised it up to summon one of my Titans, but lost my guard and was hit by something.  
"Deathcow!" one of the fakes shouted, and the thing that was thrown at me - it looked like a beetle of some sort - dug into my skin, and I suddenly felt weak, and I dropped my amulet.  
"Looks like that thing that Klaus had invented worked like a charm. Good thing we kept the records of it to reverse engineer it." the fake Sophie was talking, and I could barely stand.  
"Wha.. What's going on?" I managed to get the words out of my mouth as my energy started to be drained somehow. The fakes seemed to be smirking, and I eventually was too weak to stand and collapsed on the floor. I struggled to get to my feet, before I was picked up by the fakes and was soon being placed inside a different room.  
"Where am I?" I asked them, and the fake Zhalia replied, "You're in a special room. This room is radiating a kind of force similiar to a lodestone's powers. In this room, any seeker that is not registered with the Organization will be unable to use their powers here. You and anyone trying to help you are utterly helpless in this room." 'This is bad... How will I get out of here?' I was thinking to myself at that moment. Just then, someone came in the room, and they looked familiar.  
"Hey, you three! The boss wants to speak to you!" the visitor said. The fakes put me down on a table of some sort, and hurried out. The visitor waited for the fakes to leave, before coming inside and taking off their sunglasses. I knew then that it was Dante!  
"Dante? Is that really you?"  
Being weak made me feel a bit dizzy, so I couldn't hear or see that well.  
"Yes, Lok. It's really me. Now, let's get you out of here. First, I'll try to get rid of that bug you got there."  
Dante seemed to be trying to use 'Bubblelift' but because of the room's special power it wasn't working.  
"Lok! Is there something about this room that makes it impossible to use powers?" Dante looked at me, while trying to help me to my feet.  
"Yeah. The fakes said something about a 'lodestone-like force field' radiating from this room. The only powers allowed in here is if the Seeker is registered with the Organization."  
Dante seemed to be thinking of something. Just then, several Suits came into the room. Dante quickly put on his sunglasses and the glasses made him look differently. The Suits started to speak to Dante, saying things like, 'We should start the project.' and 'Looks like the experiment is ready.'

**Dante just followed along and even asked them exactly what he was supposed to do.  
"The boss wanted this boy for a special top-secret project. A project involving these chokers we've been placing on some 'guinea pigs'. The boss chose some recruits including myself to help work on a new choker, specifically for Lok Lambert. Of course, what she didn't know, is the fact that I am a Huntik foundation spy!" one of the familiar Suits spoke, and then quickly took off some of the other's sunglasses, probably to see if they were anyone she knew. I could see that two of the Suits were Sophie and Zhalia, and one was just some Organization guy. Dante and the speaker took off their glasses and I could see that the speaker was Cat.  
"Bubblelift!" Cat used that power to pick up a light table and drop it on the bad guy. The guy was knocked out cold, and Cat hurried over to me and took off the Deathcow bug thing with a Varslip. I instantly felt better, but still weak. "Dante.. I don't think I'll be able to go through a battle just yet." I told him, and he nodded.**

**"Zhalia. I need you to use power-bonded Gareon's ability to become invisible to make us 'disappear' as well as the Thoughtspectre to make it seem as though Lok is still here."  
Zhalia nodded and worked her magic while we planned our escape. Thanks to the map we had of the HQ, we could easily plan out our escape route.  
"Alright, let's move out!"  
Dante told us to be completely quiet while we were under the ability of Gareon. The slightest sound would give off our position. So we moved quietly and softly. Being careful not to walk into anyone or anything. Soon, we reached the vents, and decided to leave through them. Looking at the map, we found a way to the outside. When we got there, it was seriously guarded, and so we got Cherit to distract them since he could lose them easily. Two guards stayed back, and Sophie quickly and efficiently knocked them out with two Kindlestrikes. Since this entire escape took some time, I was beginning to gain my strength back. We looked around for any Suits before jumping to the ground with Featherdrop, and soon started running. We  
had to reach the airport to return to Venice, Italy.  
"We're almost there! Ready your bracelets!" Sophie said. Cat put it on and quickly took off the Organization get-up to reveal her normal clothes underneath. Cherit returned to us as well, so I hid him in a bag that Dante provided with me. After a small break, we got to the airport and started to get on the earliest plane to Venice, when we spotted some Suits near the ticket counter. We sneaked past them to a different counter, and bought our tickets.**

**"That was close..." Cat sighed, and I agreed. We decided to be more careful when entering the plane. We got the first-class seats and was able to get them without any Suits in our way. I looked at Dante as I sat down. "Dante..how exactly did they make you guys fake?! Was it some kind of illusion?!" I was speaking with a shaky voice. Cat looked down at her shoes. "They dug up your past, Lok. Meaning, they went through your memories and took advantage of them, using them against you." I turned to Cat sighing. "So that's it.." Dante looked at Cat as well. "Well, we should probably get more information about this." Sophie said confidently. "Yeah.. Though there's one more thing I want to talk about. That Deathcow bug thing." I replied. Zhalia looked at me with a shocked expression. "Did you just say 'Deathcow'?!" she asked looked extremely worried. I nodded and asked her why she asked. Zhalia just softly mumbled 'Klaus'. And I understood. "Sophie! I think that bug was invented by Klaus. If the Organization could make it, then that means that they still have some files from Klaus! This could be bad for us." I told her, and she agreed. We soon arrived at our HQ in Venice, Italy.**

**"Dante. Are you going to go back to the council? Since our last mission is over, you don't really need to stay." I asked him, although I was secretly hoping he'd stay, since I need some more help with the bills and things like reservations for the missions.  
"I'm not sure, Lok. I may have to report to the council about today's information. What we learned today must be shared with the others." he replied. I decided to take it as a 'no'.  
"Alright, then. We'll call you up if we need you." I told him. Dante nodded and left for the foundation HQ.  
"What should we do now, Lok?" Sophie looked at me, probably hoping for an answer.  
"Well, we still have to teach Cat more powers and we nees to learn more about how the Organization got a hold of Klaus's files. For now, we should focus on teaching Cat. Sophie and Cat. Meet me at the library. I want to talk to Zhalia for a little bit." I told her, and she nodded. She went with Cat to the library and dragged Cherit with them.  
"Zhalia... Are you feeling alright? It must be hard remembering Klaus, after what happened."  
I cautiously approached her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. She just shook her head, and replied,**

**"I'll be fine. Let me organize my thoughts and if I remember something important about the Deathcow, I'll let you know. You better hurry and follow Cat and Sophie. Especially Sophie. She seemed a bit upset lately."**

**I nodded, and decided to leave her to think, before running off to the library to catch up with the others.**

**Well~ It's time to give the journal to someone! Sophie's entry is next, so get ready for some intimidating big words!**

Cat the author speaking~ So, Sophie's next! I wonder what she'll have to say... XD It must be full of 'intimidating big words', as Lok put it. (jk jk. I'll just use simple words that a 7th Grader ought to know. So.. no 'intimidating big words' just yet!)


	4. Chapter 4: Journal Entry 4

Cat the Author is back~ And with a new chapter! I know, you must be thinking.

'So soon?!'

But, yes. I try to update daily if possible. I ended up with some time today, usually I don't get any time on Tuesdays, Thursdays, or Fridays. Rarely I get on during Monday, but mostly on Wednesdays is when I'm available. However, this week is a little too hectic, since I've been having practice for marching band this entire week. I know, lame right? Still the marching band I am in is a very respected one. I'm not going to name it, because it could broadcast my entire location to the entire world and I don't want random crazy old perverts coming for me... So... Anyways~ This chapter is going to end with shock! You'll probably never have seen it coming! So, before I end up killing you with my long author's note, please enjoy the chapter, and for those of you who are patiently waiting for an OC to appear, please keep waiting! Only about 3 more chapters and your OC should be in the story. If it takes any longer, again I am sorry. So... Enjoy the 'show'!

**Journal Entry 4: Sophie Narration**

Hello everybody! It's me, Sophie Casterwill! When Cat gave me the journal, I wasn't too thrilled, but I decided that I would try it out. I don't like the thought of the fact that someone might peek at what I was thinking, but I guess journals come with pros and cons. Anyways, Lok and I finally taught Cat some strong powers, like Varslip, Dragonfist, Touchram, and Stoneglove. Surprisingly, Cat didn't seem too happy. I asked her why, and she told me that she didn't think these would be enough. She wanted to learn more, but the library was closing and the librarian was touchy about the books. So, we headed for home. On the way there, we noticed that the sky looked oddly red, since it was only 4:00 P.M. We also noticed that there wasn't anyone outside walking down the streets. Cat started to break out in a run, as if she could sense something ominous about to happen. I followed suit, since I could feel a strong, evil strength rising. Lok quickly followed, and I started to get the sensation that someone was watching us. We were soon sprinting to the library, when some evil seekers jumped in front of us, and stopped us from moving any further. Since we were in broad daylight, we couldn't use our Titans, and as a result we had to use powers and combat against our enemies. Strangely, they seemed familiar. They charged at us, and we leaped into action. I fired some Boltflares at one, and another just replaced that one, firing powers that reminded me of a sinister enemy we once fought. I was talking about the Betrayer and the Blood Spirals. They were a formidable enemy, and we almost lost. We barely survived the fight, and we also don't know if we even defeated them entirely. That was when I realized... That the Blood Spirals were back. Lok seemed to think the same thing, and we needed to get Cat safely out. Just then, an idea formed in my head, and I used a Breakspell on the enemy. It turns out, that the enemies, were being projected from a magical machinery held by some woman. Cat tackled the woman and started struggling to hold her down, during her struggle, she looked at me, as if expecting something. I decided to help her with Bubblelift, and we were able to trap the woman and bring her with us to the library.  
At the library, we began to question her.  
"Who sent you, and why?"  
Lok looked serious when he was speaking to the woman, and I guess it scared her a little, because she replied, "I will say all that I can. However, I must warn you. Some secrets were better left unknown. As for who sent me, my boss, and with reasons to 'get rid of you'."  
I was wondering what she meant by that, and asked her who her boss was.  
"I cannot tell, as betraying him would be a disaster. It would also be the end of me."  
When she said 'betraying him' it reminded me again of the Blood Spirals, and decided to tell Lok to ask one last question, regarding my family, the Casterwills.  
"Last question, what do you know about the Casterwills?"  
The woman gave him a rather hasty reply.  
"Ugh! Casterwills! They're the start of all this! For stopping my master from releasing the Nullifiers!"  
Because of that response, we realized that the Blood Spirals were back. And that meant that the Betrayer and the Nullifiers were coming.  
"So the Betrayer is still alive? I thought we defeated him last time!" Lok seemed really shocked and disappointed. He probably felt like a failure, since he had thought he got rid of the Betrayer for good. And because we were preoccupied with listening to the woman rant about the Blood Spirals, that we never noticed the smoke surrounding her until it was too late.  
"After the Will Blade struck my master, he lost much of his power. So, he went into a sleep to regain his powers. Now he is awakening, and will rise again!"  
When those words left her lips, she cackled and then disappeared, leaving behind the symbol of the Blood Spirals on a piece of cloth.  
"She got away!" Cat sounded disappointed, as well as confused. She looked at us and asked, "Exactly what was going on? Who are the Nullifiers and who is the Betrayer?"  
I almost forgot that we didn't exactly mention the story of the Betrayer and the Nullifiers, so we explained the story as well as tell her of our battle with the Betrayer. She seemed to be motivated to work harder in order to defeat the Blood Spirals and the Betrayer. Just then, we recieved a message from Clemens, a Seeker who was stationed at the Spiral Mark.  
"Hello?! Lok?! Anyone?! Montehue and I need your help! The Blood Spirals are back! And they're attack-!"  
His message was briefly cut off from some Blood Spirals who struck him with Nullcurses. The message was shut off from the other end, and we quickly contacted Guggenheim. Because Guggenheim was busy, we decided to call Dante since we figured he'd have finished reporting by now.  
"Dante! We just got an urgent message for help from Clemens! Do we go help them? I'm sure we'll be able to at least drive away the Blood Spirals that have taken shelter there!"  
Lok seemed to be really worried about Montehue and Clemens, and Dante replied, "No. That would be too dangerous. However, you can still go, to rescue Montehue and Clemens. I'm sure the Blood Spirals are holding them hostage. I'll also make this an official Huntik foundation mission. I'm sending the data over right now."  
And with that, he ended the call and we received the data on Lok's Holotome.  
"Mission : Rescue at Spiral Mark. Rescue Montehue and the others who have been taken hostage by the Blood Spirals. They were last seen at the Spiral Mark." the Holotome finished giving us the data, and Lok swiftly grabbed the card.  
"Let's go! We've got no time to waste." Lok started running out the doors, and Cat and I followed him.  
"Are we going to the airport?" Cat asked Lok, but he shook his head.  
"We're going to take one of the foundation's jets so that we can arrive there ASAP. I'll tell you the plan once we arrive. We'll have to land a little far off, though. Sophie, you up to handling a jet?" Lok looked at me and smiled. I nodded in response.

Once we got there, Lok explained that he and Cat would have to create a diversion to get most of the guards guarding the tent with Montehue and the others inside, so that Zhalia could rescue them. Lok told me to guard the entrance to the tent, but I couldn't just leave Lok alone with that child! Zhalia left Gareon with me so that I could contact her about any danger without being seen, so I told Gareon to go to Zhalia if there was any danger, since I decided to follow Lok and Cat. I was able to follow with the help of Den, who used 'Hidesight' to make my body blend with the surroundings. He wished me luck and went back to his brother, Harrison, to protect the plane. Anyways, I managed to follow Lok and Cat in the trees, since they needed to discuss the plan behind some bushes.  
"Okay, Cat. What I need you to do is start some fires in some of the unguarded tents. It should attract enough guards for most of the camp to be empty where Zhalia is. That's when I'll keep the Blood Spirals occupied by fighting them, in just enough time for Zhalia to free Montehue and the others while also escaping." Lok seemed serious and I was tempted to jump down, blow my cover, and tell Lok that it would be too dangerous, when Cat replied, "I don't think you'd be able to handle that many enemies at once!" Just then, Catulus jumped out of Cat's arms and started running off into the camp. "Catulus?! Where are you going?!" Cat started to chase off after Catulus, and Lok shouted after her, "Wait! It's too dangerous to go out!" I ended up having to blow my cover and jumping down and stopping Lok from chasing Cat.  
"Wha-?! Sophie?! I thought I told you to-?!" Lok seemed really surprised to see me.  
"I told Gareon to take over my position, since I was worried about you." I told him.  
"But, Cat-!"  
"Don't worry! This is the distraction, I bet."  
Lok sighed, and told me to go after Cat since he decided to take on the more dangerous mission of starting fires in the tents. I ran in the direction Cat went, and started to look for her.  
"Cat! Where are you?!" I called for her, and I found her surrounded by Blood Spirals. They turned around and saw me, and I waved at them.  
"Um, hello boys! Care for some Casterwill beatdown?" I taunted, and used HyperStride to jump into the circle of Blood Spirals and help Cat fight them.  
"A Casterwill? Mr. Strigimes will be pleased when we capture you!" one of them shouted at me, and summoned a Marauder and two others summoned Harlekins.  
"Looks like I need to give you boys a timeout!" I teased them again, and summoned Sabriel to fight with me. Cat commanded Catulus to attack with Sabriel, before running over to me and asking where Lok went.  
"He went to start some fires in the tents."  
"What?! He might need our help!"  
Cat asked me if I could hold my ground here, and I nodded. She called Catulus over to her, and they both ran off to find Lok. Now all I needed to do was beat these guys, which isn't that difficult. Sabriel had already beaten down the two Harlekins, so she just needed to defeat the Marauder.  
"Powerbonded Sabriel! Use your swords and your speed!" I told her, and Sabriel jumped behind the Marauder and when it turned, she unleashed a frenzy of parries, sending it back to its amulet. I summoned Theome and Icarus and asked them to handle the suits and the Marauder. They nodded in response and covered my exit, and I sprinted over to where Cat ran off to: the Blood Spiral tents... Or what was left of them. After setting fire to them, the Blood Spiral guards had ran to put out the fire, and were able to salvage the foundation of the tents. I supposed Lok and Cat had went back to Zhalia, because I couldn't find them anywhere. Deciding that I might as well keep an eye on these Blood Spirals, I hid in a nearby bush and watched them silently. Just then, I recieved a message on my Cipherdex. I opened the Cipherdex to see Lok's grinning face.  
"Sophie! It's time to leave. We freed Montehue and the others and already found their amulets. Let's meet up at the plane."  
I nodded and closed the Cipherdex, and started to use Hyperstride to get away. My Titans were called back, and since I felt no pain, I knew they had fought off the enemy. I quickly arrived at the jet, and Zhalia was already inside with Montehue and the others. As soon as I set foot onto the jet, a Nullcurse was fired at me, and nearly grazed my right arm as it exploded against the jet's side.  
"Those Blood Spirals better pay for the repainting of the jet~"  
Den teased as he pointed at the blast mark it made on the jet's side. It ruined the paint, and neither of us couldn't help but laugh.  
Cat whispered something to Catulus, and the winged creature nodded in reply. It flew over to where the Blood Spirals were standing, and roared at them. It startled them, since Catulus was only the size of a chicken and could produce such a bone-chilling roar. Then, while they were recovering, Catulus created energy waves with a flap of its wings, and also spread feather bombs around the Spirals. The Spirals shouted and bickered as bombs flew out at them from the sky in the form of feathers and the energy waves struck some of them, knocking most of them out. The Spirals who stayed a distance from them looked at the tiny cat with faces of pure terror, when we heard a familiar voice.  
"It seems we have a little kitten playing with my 'children'. We'll have to fix that, won't we, Itsukami?"  
It was Allocco Strigimes! He was standing in a tree above us, defiantly, and next to him was Itsukami.  
"What are Organization members doing here?"  
Lok's question was fearful, and I could tell that what he was thinking wasn't good.  
"Why, you ask? It's because the Organization and the Blood Spirals are working together!"  
Itsukami was full of laughter, as he was laughing at our looks of complete horror. If the Blood Spirals and the Organization truly worked together... Then it could mean the end of the world as we knew it!  
"Grunts, stand down. It's time for the big boys to play with the kitten."  
Allocco was talking to the Spirals, and jumped down from his tree infront of Cat.  
"Shall we play? I'm sure that Itsukami and I would love to have some kitten food."  
Cat was trying to look tough and stood her ground, but I could see the fear and wariness in her eyes. When she looked around, she seemed to be mumbling something to herself, before jumping over to me, pushing me and Lok inside the jet, then telling us to get out of there.  
"I'll lure them away. After all, I'm pretty sure that they're more interested in me right now! You guys are more important than me, so don't argue!"  
She was looking at me the entire time, and I knew that she knew I'd probably jump out and fight with her. Lok and I both jumped down to try and help, but Cat pushed me and Lok inside the jet again.  
"Cat! What're y-?!"  
I stopped yelling when I saw that hopeless look in her face. It was as if she wanted to tell me she didn't want me to get captured too. Lok's face was also distraught when Cat ran off towards the enemy. Cat told Peter to drive, since she was probably afraid I'd try something. So, I ended up watching Cat get captured with tearful eyes. I had mistreated her and she just saved my life. I owe her a lot of gratitude for this, and an apology...

Major shocker, right?!I'm sure that _someone_ *cough cough* _**SOPHIE**_ *cough cough* feels terrible about what happened. I wonder what happens to Cat? Let's find out in the next chapter that hopefully I'll have available for you tomorrow! :D BYE BYE~

- Cat the Author w


	5. Chapter 5: Journal Entry 5 (SHORT CHAP)

So... Cat the author has updated again~ To those who are waiting for an OC request, I have good news! After this 'mission'/few chapters and the team is back home, your OC will be introduced! Yay! XD I don't have too much to say this time, as what happens is probably expected. This is a really bad chapter, so don't hurt me! ;H;

**Journal Entry 5: Lok Narration**

**I feel like a horrible leader! I had just abandoned a member of my team! It was a new member, too! As I silently sigh, Sophie walks over and taps me on the shoulder.**  
**"You know... Losing Cat wasn't your fault."**  
**"I know that... But, I can't help but feel responsible for what happened!"**  
**I tried to keep my mind off of everything, but the sight of that cloth with the Blood Spiral symbol on it from our encounter with that lady kept reminding me. I could even hear the wind calling out to me, saying,**  
**"You've lost Cat! You've lost Cat! You've lost her forever and ever and ever and ever—"**  
**It just howls on and on, making me feel even worse. I could tell Sophie felt really bad too, because she kept looking at me with sad eyes. Soon, we all heard a loud noise come from my Holotome, so we went to check it. Turns out that the Organization had gotten access to my Holotome's address, somehow.**  
**"Hello, dear boy. Lok Lambert, is that correct?"**  
**On the screen, came the face of Allocco Strigimes!**  
**"What do you want, Allocco?" I narrowed my eyes at the one who was probably holding Cat captive.**  
**"I'm here to settle a deal. Come to Prague, at the Professor's Castle to discuss a trade. No Titans or powers as well, of course."**  
**Allocco's face was grinning as he spoke.**  
**I looked at him with a doubtful face.**  
**"What if I don't?"**  
**He made a face that twisted into a very cruel smile.**  
**"Then the kitty dies."**  
**Allocco turns the camera, to a full view of Cat, lying on the ground. Her face was contorted into an expression of pain, and there were some serious gashes on her arms and legs. One long cut appeared from her chest and narrowing along her left side, ending at a point above her hips. Her hair tufts were even wilting. It was like seeing a broken angel. The sight almost drove me to tears.**  
**'I'm sorry, Cat.' was the only thought in my mind at the moment.**  
**Grimacing, I gave him an answer.**  
**"Fine. We'll be there."**  
**Allocco turned the camera back to his own ugly face, which was now his normal cheerful face.**  
**"Great that we came to an understanding."**  
**Allocco's voice held the tone of victory. It wasn't over yet, though. I am going to figure a way out of this, no matter what!**  
**"Oh, Lok! We've got to do something!"**  
**Sophie looked completely distraught at what we had just seen. Everyone else were also very horrified.**  
**"Don't worry. I have a plan. Peter! Starting driving us toward Prague. We won't be going home for a while!"**  
**I launched my plan into action, by first letting Guggenheim and Metz know what had happened. They gave us the O.K. after much arguing. They also told us to make sure to call for reinforcements when necessary.**  
**"Alright, team! We have a plan! I've already discussed it with Guggenheim and Metz, so that we'll be able to have back-up if we need it. First off, when we arrive at Prague, I need you to give all of your Titans to Cherit. Sophie is the only one who can hide one of her Titans, Sabriel, in her own body, so she'll be the one with the most importance of this mission."**  
**I looked around for approval, and everyone nodded. Sophie looked as if she didn't want to be the 'center of attention' but didn't argue.**  
**"Next, I'll go in a room with Allocco alone. I'll probably be fine, and I can always summon the Will Blade if I get into trouble."**  
**I said, as everyone's faces seemed to argue with the fact of me being alone with Allocco.**  
**"Then, I'll need Cherit to swoop in with Gareon's amulet ready when Zhalia gives the signal. The signal should only be called if I don't come out of the room within 30 minutes. Zhalia should summon Gareon to help me. Then Cherit will give everyone their amulets. After that, Den and Harrison will fight any Blood Spiral guards that may be there. Since you two were once members, you'll know their weakness well. Finally, Zhalia will defeat the remaining Suits while Sophie goes to get Cat."**  
**Everyone nodded, understanding their roles. Montehue, Peter, and their friends seemed to be asking me what they should do.**  
**"Montehue and the others, I think it's best for you guys to stay here and rest. You're not exactly in the best state."**  
**They nodded, understanding.**  
**We soon arrived at Prague, and we stepped out of the jet, only to be welcomed by Allocco's much unwanted presence.**  
**"You and I have much to discuss, Lok Lambert. Come with me, and we'll go into the main room of the castle. Alone, of course. But first, my men will have to check you all for any Titans, as well as keep you shackled with power-absorbing bracelets."**  
**A Suit walked forward and placed these glowing bracelets on everyone, before proceeding to check for any Titans. When none were found, he stepped back, and Allocco tells me to follow him and Itsukami.**  
**I hesitated to go for a second, when I caught a glimpse of Itsukami holding Cat by her hair. Deciding he won't give me a choice, I followed him, but kept a good eye on him. Before following of course, I decided to hand this journal to her. So.. My entry is cut short by stupid Allocco... So.. See ya.**  
**-Lok**

Cat the author here~ I wonder what will happen now? Will the plan work? Hopefully... XD The next chapter probably won't be out for a couple of days, as I have a lot to do this weekend. I have a marching band festival to go to on Sunday and a game to go to on Saturday. I also have a chorus festival next week on Friday from 8 AM to 3 PM so I probably will be too tired that day to update, so don't expect too much from me this week.


	6. Chapter 6: Journal Entry 6 (SHORT CHAP)

A/N: Hey peoples and friendly readers~ Your eager wait for a new chapter is over! Sorry it's been forever since the last update, but I've been having trouble gathering enough inspiration to write one. This one is actually lacking a bit of inspiration, but I'm lucky enough that I was able to come up with something to save this chapter~ Enjoy reading my latest gift to you!

P.S. I might not update daily from now on, since I have even more stuff to do lately. My family is also giving me a limit on when I can use my computer, as well as how long. So... Don't expect too much from me from this point on.. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**So, the book was handed to me. I watched Itsukami and Allocco carefully, as they led Lok to a room inside the castle. Sophie followed too, but was soon stopped by a Suit.  
"Mr. Strigimes wants to speak to the boy alone."  
The Suit was making a big show out of his 'strength' by cracking his knuckles. Sophie decided now was not a good time to fight, and backed away. I waited for Lok to step inside the castle, before setting a vibrating alarm for thirty minutes. Deciding we were probably going to have to wait long, I walked over to Sophie to try and start a conversation.  
"So... Do you think the plan will go smoothly?"  
I asked her, and before she could reply, the room Lok and those brutes went into, exploded. The door was ripped out of its hinges and we could see Lok flying away with it.  
"Does that answer your question?" Sophie manages to reply, before evading the Suit's attacks.  
I was tempted to find Cherit for our amulets, but I knew that the bracelets were going to interfere with it, so I decided not to.  
How were we going to fight though, if these stupid bracelets weren't letting us?!  
I was starting to get frustrated, when I saw Lok's Springer Titan start hopping over. It jumped onto my arm, and began working its magic. Once it was finished, the bracelet was off, and I was free to use powers and Titans.  
"Cherit!" I shouted, and the little flying gargoyle was soon at my side with Gareon's amulet ready for me. I summoned him, and Gareon was quickly helping Lok. I noticed that Springer was having a difficult time in releasing Sophie's bracelet, since Sophie was being attacked by a Suit, so I decided to help him by getting the Suit out of the way.  
"Poisonfang!"  
I yelled, as the magic of its power was inflicted upon the Suit. He stepped back in pain after impact with the power. Springer was able to free Sophie quicker now, and Sophie summoned Sabriel as soon as the bracelet was off her.  
"Help Lok! Sabriel!"  
Sabriel dashed over to help Lok who was having difficulty facing against Allocco.  
I looked around, and I saw that Itsukami guy dragging Cat off somewhere, and I decided to follow him. That kid may not be exactly a 'family member' just yet, but she was a friend, and I kind of liked the kid. As I was following, I noticed that the kid wasn't completely unconscious. She was able to summon her main Titan, Catulus, before blacking out. I could the little cat was furious at Itsukami for hurting her Seeker, since it let out an extremely loud yowl. Her yowl was almost compelling, however. It felt as though she was calling out someone or something. Then, I noticed that dozens of cats, big or small, were filling the area around Itsukami, but what was most astonishing about this, was the fact that they were all white, and almost transparent. I watched in awe as the Titan commanded the cats to attack Itsukami. As they let out ear-splitting war cries, Itsukami dropped Cat's unconscious body on the ground to fight the spirits. While they fought, I found an opening to quickly lunge and grab Cat. However, just then an owl Titan swooped in on me and screeched at me. It startled me since it came out of nowhere, and was now guarding Cat, blocking my way to her. A maniacal laugh filled the air, and I whipped my head around, seeing a triumphant Allocco standing over the defeated bodies of Sophie and Lok.**

_Oh no..._

**I was about to go help, when a shadowy figure jumped over me, and launched an 'Augerfrost' attack at Allocco. When the figure landed on the ground and turned around, I knew who this 'knight in shining armor' was.**

_Dante Vale..._

- Zhalia Moon


	7. Chapter 7: Journal Entry 7 (SHORT CHAP)

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry this update is so late! D: It's just that I was reaaaally busy from school, and after-school activities, and writing this one was actually very hard. It was hard to keep Dante in character, and I'm not even sure he ****_is_**** in character... Oh well... This chapter is also pretty short, btw, so please don't hurt me!**

* * *

Journal Entry 7: Dante Vale's Narration...?!

Hi there. This time I was given the journal to write in. Lok told me it was because everyone wanted to hear what my thoughts were during the time I 'saved' them from Allocco, but I'm not sure that's what they really wanted. Anyways, I might as well start off my entry with how I got to the Professor's castle...

Earlier, I had just finished reporting to the Huntik Council about our run-in with the new Organization leader. As I was sending the files to Metz, I got a message from Metz.

"Metz? I was just about to send those files to you."

"There's no time for that, Dante! I just lost contact with Lok and the rest of his team!"

"Alright, I'll go and check it out."

Metz nodded, and then told me where he last had contact with Lok.

"Prague."

After I stood up, I put my coat on and hurried to the scene. I was able to get there just in time, thanks to a Legendary Titan I acquired on a secret mission. The Legendary Titan of Time, Chronos. Chronos, being the master of time, helped me to stop time for about an hour. Any longer and the Titan would be permanently weakened, just like Umbra, the Shadow Jaguar. In that short hour, I was able to grab the fastest jet the foundation owned and flew over to Lok's location. Once I landed nearby, I asked Chronos to rest and the large bird Titan nodded, returning to its amulet. Hearing some fighting going nearby, I summoned Caliban and hurried over to the battle. As I got there, however, I nearly thought it was too late. Lok and Sophie were already on the ground, having fallen prey to Allocco, and Zhalia was being defeated by Itsukami. I lept over to my friends, and told Caliban to wait in the bushes for an ambush. I launched an Augerfrost at Allocco and he was blown back from the force.

"Dante!"

I could hear Zhalia call my name. She was cornered by an odd owl-like Titan, so I told Caliban to help her. While Caliban kept the owl Titan busy, I led Zhalia to a safe place. I needed to help Lok and Sophie, since Allocco looked as if he was about to carry them off into a plane. Too bad for him that I'm here right now!

"I'm hurt, Allocco. How come you didn't invite me to the party? And, leaving so soon? Stick around a bit longer! Stopglue!"

Using Stopglue, I was able to keep Allocco fuming in his tracks. The sticky substance prevented him from moving any further from the battle. Allocco looked extremely frustrated at my taunting, as he sent out a Titan.

"Venomaster!"

The humanoid cobra Titan charged at me, and I shot a Boltflare at his eyes to blind him. It worked, and I summoned another Titan to help.

"Attack Venomaster, Elf King Oberon!"

Both Titans were engaged in battle, Oberon having an advantage since Venomaster still hadn't recovered from his blindness.

"Dante Vale... I should have known you would be coming here... No matter... Double-Spell: Poisonfang!"

Allocco aimed for me, using his free hands, but I used Honorguard to shield myself.

"I'm surprised, Allocco. One would think that the second-in-command of the Organization would have such weak powers."

I could tell my teasing was beginning to annoy him, because his face was turning red and his expression distorted to angry eyes and grinding teeth.

"Put Lok and Sophie on the ground. Nice and easy."

I had a Touchram ready, in case Allocco tried to run. I had him beat...

Or did I?

Little did I know, that Allocco had been hiding some things behind his back... As soon as he had lowered Lok and Sophie to the ground, he quickly placed some odd sort of collar on each of them. I fired a Touchram at him, but he deflected it with a Strengthblock (A/N: New Power). Lok and Sophie slowly got up from off the ground to my relief, but that relief quickly turned to horror. Both Lok and Sophie looked... Different. Their eyes were not their usual colors. In fact, both of them now had red eyes.

"Allocco! What did you do to them?!"

Allocco seemed to laugh maniacally, then began to bark commands.

"Go, my pets! Attack Dante Vale!"

Pets? This guy must have more screws loose than Sophie's old music stand!

Elf King Oberon had paused his fight with Venomaster to try and protect me from Lok and Sophie, but I dismissed him. If a Titan fought with them, they would most likely get hurt. Bad. I needed a plan. A good one, and fast. Sophie and Lok both attempted to land some punches and inflict damage to me, but I managed to dodge them all and give them the slip. While hiding in a nearby bush, I decided that it was too risky to charge at them and save them now. Zhalia and Cat were both very weak and unable to fight, so I can't let Allocco get to them, as well. I would use my Legendary Titan of Time, Chronos, but he still needs some time to rest before using him again. Once Allocco began to leave with Sophie and Lok, I decided to make a run for it towards Zhalia and Cat. Zhalia seemed exhausted, but Cat needed to get to a Huntik Foundation hospital right away. I picked Zhalia up by wrapping my arms around her legs and chest and had Caliban carry Cat. Cat's Titan, Catulus, and Caliban had finished sending the owl Titan back to its amulet, so I could just waltz right out of the castle if Allocco or Itsukami don't notice me. Fortunately for me, Lady Luck seemed to be on my side, as neither of them noticed me, Caliban, or Catulus slinking away. Once I had Zhalia and Cat inside the jet I took to get here, I immediately sat into the captain's seat and began to start the jet to leave for Venice. Zhalia seemed worried about Lok and Sophie, and asked me if I was going to go back and save them. I told her that today would not be the day. The rest of the way home, neither of us said a word. The silence gnawed at my heart, for I had just abandoned two of my team members... No, I abandoned two of my 'family'.

**- Dante Vale**

* * *

**A/N: Strengthblock is a new power that I created. It's basically a green shield that appears on your dominant arm and blocks all powers that are pretty powerful, such as: Weakenshade, Touchram, and Dragonfist.**


	8. Chapter 8: Journal Entry 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I finally finished (well got to a part I liked to end at) the chapter! Yay! We'll be introducing an OC that was created and sent for a cameo in this story by Designer101! Congratulations on your OC finally being introduced! Sorry it took so long. There was just so much going on before that I couldn't find the right place for your character to come in. ^ ^''' I hope you'll forgive me. Anyways~ On with the show... Er... Story!**

**I just noticed I haven't done this before (at least I don't think I have XD). Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers otherwise there would have been a third season (cough cough MY STORY cough cough).**

**Toodles and enjoy!**

* * *

Hey, everybody! It's Den Fears here, and I finally got the chance to write something. I'm sure the others barely said anything about me in their entries (I actually asked them not to so I could save up for my turn!), so this time, I'm the big star! My brother is actually going to write after me, so there's even more coming! Anyways, while Lok, Sophie, Cherit, and Zhalia were at the Professor's Castle, my brother and I were busy trying to defeat some Silent Soldiers who suddenly appeared right in front of us! We were actually guarding our little 'base' from any enemies, so this was perfect! Harrison and I were looking forward to fighting someone. There were 5 of them and only 2 of us, but I figured we could handle them. Harrison and I decided to each take on two by ourselves and take out the last one together. I blasted mine a few feet away with two Dragonfists and Harrison beat his 'share' with a Darkwave spell. We high-fived, but the last one was so rude enough to blast a Nullcurse in my direction, that Harrison and I just HAD to knock him out! We both used Raypulse to beat the guy.

"Hey, these guys aren't that hard to beat. Why did we have trouble with them before?"

I was talking to my brother after we had beat all of the Silent Soldiers. Harrison just shrugged at me, so we decided to run towards the Professor's Castle to see if the others needed our help. We couldn't exactly go back to the jet either, because one of the Silent Soldiers literally blew it to bits with the help from a Nighlurker and a Shadow Kulit. But, we were stopped by a girl who looked around Lok's age with curly red hair. She didn't seem like an enemy, since she wasn't wearing those awful suits either of the Suits or Silent Soldiers wear. Sure, I'm a boy, but even I have better fashion sense than either of them!

"Who are you?"

I asked the girl, and she just replied with "Paige. Who are you?" which made me sort of mad. You don't just say your first name only, and then expect someone to say their own name, too!

"Who I am is none of your business. What are you doing here?"

My eyes were beginning to narrow. This girl was way too suspicious. Especially since she wore what looked like an amulet, meaning she could be either an enemy or an ally. The amulet was circular in shape, and had what looked like blue pearls surrounding the white middle. She walked up to me, and I put my fists up in case she was going to attack, but she just stopped right in front of me, and told me that she was from the Foundation. I asked her if she had proof, and she handed me a letter from Metz.

"Metz told me that I was backup for Lok Lambert's team. Apparently, he lost contact with them a while ago." I was pretty surprised to hear this. I think Harrison was, too. He looked at me with this 'we-had-better-go-and-help-them' look and I nodded. I told Page or whatever that girl's name was to come with us, and she followed us towards the Professor's castle. This was where I saw Lok and Sophie attacking... Dante?! This really confused me. First of all, when did Dante get here? Second, why were Lok and Sophie attacking him? Did they get into an argument or something? The girl seemed to know what was going on, and told me that Lok and Sophie were being controlled by the bad guys with some weird choker thing that they were wearing. I wanted to go help Dante, but Allocco was standing and watching Lok and Sophie with more chokers in his hand. I figured that if we went out there to fight, we would only get in Dante's way, and maybe even get caught by Allocco like Lok and Sophie had. Which still surprises me. They're both so strong! How did some loser like Allocco get them? I was about to go and help anyway, when Dante seemed to tell me not to with a wave of his right hand. Then he made a sweeping motion, as if to tell me to leave before Allocco noticed me. Of course, I wasn't about to just let Dante fight Allocco all on his own! I used Hyperstride to jump and try to reach him, but Paige grabbed my ankle and pulled me back into the bushes.

"Ow! What'd you do that-" She cut me off by clamping her hand on my mouth, then put a finger to her lips as if to say 'Be quiet.' She pointed at a Midnight Rook Titan that was flying nearby. It looked at the bush we were hiding behind for a few seconds, before flying away. Dante had also slipped away from his fight and was carrying Cat and slowly walking towards us. Zhalia was following him while holding her left arm.

"We'd better go."

I nodded, and my brother told me that he'd be at the end of our little 'train' to watch out for any spies, as well as keep an eye on Paige. Deciding that there was nothing else to do about it, I watched as Lok and Sophie followed Allocco to his jet, then turned around to follow Dante. He told me that there was a jet nearby that he had used to get here, and we got to it in a few minutes. I let Paige walk ahead of me, not because she was a girl, but because she was suspicious. Dante didn't even seem to have noticed her, since he didn't ask. Once we were in the jet and seated though, he started to ask some questions.

"Den? Who is this girl?"

He asked me, and I opened my mouth to speak, but Paige just blurted out anyway.

"I'm Paige Williams! Sent by Metz to accompany you on a new mission."

This annoyed me. A new mission?! We should be arranging rescue parties to save Sophie and Lok! Not exploring some new ruin. Dante seemed to know what was on my mind, since he told Paige that he could not take on a new mission since Lok and Sophie needed to be rescued soon. Paige then told him that this mission involved Lok and Sophie.

"In New Jersey, the tomb of Ulysses S. Grant exists. The Huntik Foundation has reason to believe that Mr. Grant was a Seeker. So, Metz wanted me to come with you to investigate! He also said that the Organization had their eyes on the tomb as well."

As soon as Paige finished saying this, Dante closed his eyes to think a little. He opened them a few seconds later, and said what I didn't think he would say.

"Looks like we'll have a return course for New Jersey, then."

I nearly burst with anger.

"Dante! Shouldn't we be arranging a rescue party for Sophie and Lok instead of-"

Harrison cut me off with a tap on my shoulder. He pointed at Dante, and Dante's face looked like he knew what I wanted to say.

"The reason we're doing this is because if the Organization is interested in it, then that means they will definitely be there. Allocco will most likely be using Lok and Sophie to prevent us from attacking."

_Oh... So this is why he wanted to take the mission... Now I feel like a jerk and an idiot for shouting at him like that. I'm gonna apologize later..._

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Paige cleared her throat to say something again.

"Anyways, since you've agreed to go on the mission, we'd better get going, right? We're leaving for Ridgefield since that is where the closest Huntik Foundation safe house is located to tomb of Ulysses S. Grant. Let's get to it!"

She was almost acting like she was the leader, and something about it kind of made me snap a little on the inside.

_Lok or Dante should be the leader, not HER!_

I think Harrison knew I was going to say something, since the next second he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Den, you've got to calm down! You're going to turn red in the face if you're not careful. No one likes to see a red face."

He told me, and I nodded, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Dante took a sideways glance to look at us, but didn't seem like he was very interested. Zhalia just sighed when she saw me, as if she understood how I was feeling. Sitting down next to Harrison, I decided to just look out the window and watch the scenery instead of talking to everyone else. Harrison seemed like he knew that I wanted to be left alone, since he didn't say a word.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep while I was looking out the window, since it was now night time, and the scenery wasn't mountains for once. I saw a lot of pine trees and... Well, GREEN. There were a lot of green plants, something you wouldn't see in a big city like New York, or Venice. I liked it. I liked it alot, actually. The door of the jet opened, and I walked outside with everyone else, my mouth practically dropping at the sight. There were lots of small houses! SMALL HOUSES! Sure, it doesn't seem too big to anyone really, but to me, (I grew up in Venice where there were a lot of BIG houses) it felt really awesome. There was a smallish high school called Ridgefield Memorial High School, and since it was a Saturday, there weren't many kids around it. I think I really showed my excitement through my face, because the next thing I knew, Zhalia came over with a smile on her face.

"It's nice here, isn't it?"

I nodded to answer her question, since I was too excited to speak. I wanted to run around and just explore the town, but it was still pretty big, so I decided not to. I could get lost. I actually got lost pretty easily. I remember one time, I ran out of the safe house in Venice to have some fun instead of studying, and I couldn't find my way back later. I had to get Lok to take me back to the safe house. It was actually kind of funny, since I kept getting him in trouble. Heh. Such good times. Dante brought me out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I'm going to go leave Cat at a Huntik Foundation Hospital, so I'm leaving Zhalia in charge until I get back. You guys can all go have fun somewhere in the town, but meet back here around 6 o'clock so that we can find the safe house and get settled."

Everyone nodded, and I even joked around with a salute, making Dante grin a little. Using Hyperstride, he jumped on top of a house nearby to get to the hospital. He'll probably use powers to get there as fast as he can, since Cat looks really bad right now. Anyway, enough sad thoughts! This is a nice town we have here. We can have a lot of fun here! Zhalia stepped with a smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright everyone, here's what we're going to do. I want all of you, one at a time, to tell me where you'd like to go so that I can organize a schedule."

Almost at once, Harrison and I shot forward to tell her where we wanted to go. Paige just stood there with a big smile on her face and waited for us to finish talking to Zhalia.

"Okay, Harrison wants to go get something to eat and Den wants to go to the park. I guess we can go to the park first, then grab something for lunch. What about you, Paige?"

She turned to Paige with a questioning expression, and Paige just shrugged.

"I don't really care where we go. I don't exactly have anything in mind."

Zhalia raised an eyebrow at this, and Paige said the same thing to confirm it, causing Zhalia to nod. Turning back towards Harrison and I, she shouted something about going to the park and coming back here at some time. I didn't really listen since my brother decided to challenge me to a race to the park, so we ran about half a block before we realized we had no idea where the park was. We turned around to ask Zhalia, but she was already going in the opposite direction using Hyperstride and I knew we would never catch up to her. Paige had mysteriously disappeared, so I decided to just ask the locals. Harrison and I walked around town, and by 4:15, we had arrived at 3:30 by the way, we were completely lost since most of the locals looked at us like we were crazy when we asked where the park was. Then again, most of the locals we asked were kids around our age, so I think they thought WE were locals.

"Den, we're lost, aren't we?" Harrison asked me with a frown. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, and tried to avoid the question.

"Hey, look! Another local! Let's try asking that guy where the park is!"

I hurriedly rushed across the street to the other sidewalk to get to where this guy wearing a green hat and vest, red shorts, black sunglasses, and a yellow shirt was standing. The guy turned to look at me, then he shouted something and pointed to my right. I looked and saw a car coming this way! Panicking, I jumped out of the way with Hyperstride, accidentally causing the local to look at me like I was Superman, and then run away screaming. Harrison ran over once there were no cars in the street and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah... I'm... Fine." I replied in between breaths, and Harrison smiled, saying,

"Good! Then, that means I can do this!" He punched my arm and I yelped before telling him through clenched teeth, "What was that for?!" Harrison just shrugged, so I chased after him as he ran off. I was so distracted in chasing him, that I didn't notice the Silent Soldiers and Suits surrounding us until I was too late. A Nullcurse hit me from the side and blew me back a couple feet, but I managed to recover in time to dodge a Raypulse.

_Aw, shoot! We're surrounded! Oh, how did I get myself in this mess?_

- Den Fears


End file.
